Utai Sarishi Hana
by Hoshi Uzuki
Summary: Aku berikan hatiku pada tubuhmu yang hatinya sudah hancur karena ku. Tidak apa jika aku tidak punya hati. Asal kau bisa bahagia seperti dulu, dan memulai kehidupan baru. [Prolouge!]


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny itu punya Sunrise. Kalau punya saya, Akan kubuat Cagalli menembak Yuuna secara brutal dengan revolvernya ketika diajak menikah. Pakai Akatsuki juga boleh #evilsmile

Utai Sarishi Hana © Hoshi Uzuki

Genre : Poerty, Family, Agst and Frienship for this Chapter

Rated : T

Summary : Aku berikan hatiku pada tubuhmu yang hatinya sudah hancur karena ku. Tidak apa jika aku tidak punya hati. Asal kau bisa bahagia seperti dulu, dan memulai kehidupan baru.

.

Warning : Flashback, typo(s) dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

AN : bukan _songfic._ (... _Italic- _center ...) adalah sebaris tulisan dalam kertas. (_Italic_) dalam chapter ini adalah adegan. (_Italic-underline-center__)_ adalah mimpi.

Enjoy it, Minna-san. Hope you understand it ;)

Chapter 1 (Prolouge) : Kono Onna (Perempuan Itu)

* * *

...

_Hujan_

_Jika melihat hujan dari jendela kamar_

_Rasa itu selalu muncul_

_Seperti masuk melalui ujung telapak kaki_

_Merayap pelan_

_Mungkin hanya terasa dingin dan kaku_

_Tapi setelah sampai pada tempat yang di tuju dalam tubuh_

_Rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi mata pisau_

_Menyayat _

_Mengiris _

_Menusuk _

_Menikam_

_Tanpa sadar_

_Aku sudah tidak dapat berdaya lagi_

_Rasa ini rasa sakit ini_

_Rasa yang tak bisa kulupakan_

_Namun_

_Ini adalah rasa yang paling kunanti._

_Aku yang selalu penasaran dengan rasa ini_

_Mencoba menikmati sensasinya dengan susah payah_

_Karena_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa aku merasakan rasa ini_

...

* * *

Panas, berkeringat, membuat badan menjadi tidak enak untuk berkatifitas.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon taman. Menikmati semilir angin di hari libur ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera kembali, tapi tidak jadi kulakukan ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepunggung berjalan kearahku.

Perempuan yang misterius. Langkah kaki dan ayunan tangannya pelan namun tegas, cara berpakaiannya terlalu _simple_, dan potongan poninya unik. Setengahnya dibiarkan memanjang sampai dagu, sehingga menutupi sebagian matanya. Oh bukan, poninya memang panjang sampai dagu, tapi dia mengambil setengah poninya untuk diselipkan ke telinga.

Matanya yang sewarna madu menatap kedepan dengan lurus, seperti tidak ada keinginan untuk menatap sekitar, melirik sedikit saja tidak dia lakukan.

Tunggu, kenapa aku memperhatikan dia?

Kuperhatikan sekali lagi, dari atas sampai bawah. Memperhatikan dengan jeli apa yang membuatku tertarik seperti ini.

Ah, benar juga ya.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri perempuan itu, yang mengingatkanku padanya.

* * *

"Yang benar saja, dibakar?"

"..."

"Kau tidak rela membakarnya,"

"A-apa?"

"Tidak pernahkah kau menghargainya?"

"..."

"Jika kau bakar, kau akan lebih menyesal dari pada ini."

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

* * *

"_Athrun! Apa sudah siap Kameranya?"_

"_Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mengatur cahaya dan arah fokus"_

"_Yang benar saja! Kita foto bersama, Athrun. Bukan foto model!"_

"_Pose berbeda lima kali ya, aku mengaturnya supaya bisa dipotret lima kali"_

"_Hei! Dengarkan aku!"_

"_Bagus lah, dengan begitu kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk maju mundur"_

"_Athrun... "_

"_Sabar hime. Nah, sudah selesai. 10 detik dimulai dari.."_

"_Athrun benar-benar ya?"_

"_Terlalu semangat,"_

"_Ya ya ya, ada 'hime-sama' sih."_

"_Sekarang!"_

"_10!"_

"_Athrun, cepat kemari!"_

"_9"_

"_Nah, Kira juga!"_

"_8"_

"_Cag, kau terlalu bersemangat"_

"_7"_

"_6"_

"_Astaga, A-Athrun! Jangan seperti itu, di-diam lah dan menurut apa kataku!"_

"_4"_

"_Wah, muka mu merah,"_

"_3"_

"_Oh, Diam lah Lac-" "berisik dan liat kamera!"_

"_2"_

"_Tertawa!"_

"_1"_

"_Cheesee!"_

_JPRET!_

* * *

SRAK!

"hah.. hah.. hah.."

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang selengan terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, dia beranjak dari kasur untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan angin malam yang dingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tadi aku.. bermimpi apa?" tanya perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian memegang kepalanya.

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat membuka pintu kamar perempuan itu dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Serta segelas susu cokelat yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa.."

"Kau membuka jendelamu keras-keras, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dibawah." Jelas laki-laki itu dengan berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirannya. Kemudian menyodorkan segelas susu tersebut. "Mau? Pembantu tidur."

"Trims, Aniki" jawab si perempuan dengan mengambil gelas berisi susu dari tangan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak ingin cerita tentang mimpimu?" tanya kakak perempuan itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mimpinya.. Rasakan itu seperti mimpi yang indah, terlalu indah hingga tubuhku kesakitan. Entah kenapa ini seperti tubuhku menolak semua keindahan itu. Tapi apa gambaran tentang mimpiku tidak bisa kuingat."

Sunyi. Tidak ada balasan dari si laki-laki. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dan Perempuan berambut pirang juga ikut menunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi seluruh mukanya.

"Jika.. jika memang tidak ingat, jangan kau paksa" gumam si laki-laki dengan berdiri. Berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa untuk mengelus kepala adiknya yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin.. bukan kau tidak bisa ingat, tapi itu seperti kau tidak ingin ingat.. Hanya asumsiku saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

BLAM

**Apa yang terlupakan?**

**To be Continue**

* * *

Pendek? Pendek? #dilempar saus kacang

Mungkin ada yang pernah mendengar judul ini? Aku mengambilnya dari lagu berjudul 'Aqua Timez – Utai Sarishi Hana'. Dan sekali lagi ini bukan _songfic_.

Ah, tidak pandai untuk membuat penutup. #laugh

Okeh! Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan Minna ^^)/

Mind to RnR?


End file.
